The Shoetuation
by TheOneAndOnlyWeissSchnee
Summary: Some bumbleby and whiterose fluff(mostly bumnleby) Yang doesn't know the dangers of putting her shoes where they belong.


It was a normal day in team RWBY's dorm, it was basically the weekend and everyone in Beacon Academy especially Yang Xiao Long, the strong blonde brawler of the team was happy. She just returned from the gym and turned down a day out with the rest of her team, all she wanted to do was rest.

Once Yang got in the room she started to strip out of her sweaty clothes, she took off her boots and set them by the door, Yang grabed her pajamas from her drawer, a towel and headed in the bathroom to take a shower.

20 minutes later Yang came out of the shower feeling sleepy, she didnt feel like climbing up on her bunk that took to much time and energy, so instead she flopped on Blake's bed and sniffed her pillow, it smelt like lavender and a bit of the cherry blossom shampoo Yang had gotten her while shopping for hair brushes, the blonde chuckled, she never knew that Blake would actually use the shampoo.

Yang sighed, she wish she could of spend time with her girlfriend today but if she walked for 2 more minutes she would of passed out, Blake wasn't upset she told her that she understands and she has Ruby and Weiss to keep her company _. 'Well at least she wont be alone_ ' Yang thought to herself.

Yang looked at the door and saw her boots, one was upright and the other was laying on the floor, she rembered what Weiss told her about throwing her boots by the door, she said that "someone can trip on them and hurt themselves", Yang didn't take it too seriously it was just a faster way of finding her stuff, Blake actually protested with Weiss and agreed she should stop throwing her stuff all over the place. ' _Its no big deal'_ Yang thought ' _Its like nobody's gonna get hurt or anything'_

Wrong.

The door swung open revealing the heiress, Weiss Schnee and her energetic girlfriend, Ruby Rose with armfull of shopping bags.

"Yang you brute, how many times do I have to tell you to stop throwing your boots by the door!" The heiress complained.

"You dont have to keep reminding me mom its no big deal." Yang said, Weiss glared at Yangs choice of words, she sent a heads up to Ruby and Blake about the boots by the door, Weiss walked around them, Ruby copying her move and followed her girlfriend, but Blake didnt hear the warning she triped on Yangs boots and fell face first on the floor.

"Oh my dust, Blake are you ok!?" Yang said she quickly went to her girlfriend and help her upright and noticed Blake holding on to her head, Weiss and Ruby rushed in to see what had happened.

"What was that thump sound?" Ruby asked.

"Blake tripped on my boots and hit her head." Yang replied slightly worried about Blake might being concussed.

"See, this is the exact reason I told you to stop placing your boots by the door." Weiss proteted while Yang hugged the fanus, rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words in her ear. But Blake wasn't responding in any way, she wasn't groaning in pain, let alone crying, she just sat there holding her head in her hands.

"I know, I know but this is more important than the boots." Yang pulled away to look at Blake she couldn't see her face because she has it covered. "Blake, are you ok?" Yang removed Blakes hands from her face and found her smirking.

Wait what?

This cant be right, why was Blake smirking? she probably hit her head too hard, wait a minute, is that...laughing?

Yang looked behind her and saw Ruby holding her stomach laughing her butt off and tears forming from the corner of her eyes, and Weiss with her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

Yang turned back to her smug looked girlfriend and asked "What is going on?"

"Well we always tell you to stop putting your boots by the door and you wouldn't listen, so we came up with this to make sure you never do it again." Blake said.

"And it went just as planed." Weiss said between giggles.

"So you decided to use Blake, why not yourself or Ruby!?"

"Because we all know how you care for me Yang, let alone you came running when I barley got a scratch that day." Blake said.

"But you got hurt!" Yang whined.

"I scraped my knee Yang." Blake replied flatly.

"It was bleeding!"

"It was barley bleeding honey." Blake said.

"Oh my dust you should've seen the look on your face sis!" Ruby turned to Weiss and mimicked her sister. "Blake are you ok?, are you hurt?, do you have a concussion!?, oh my remnant im never leaving my boots by the door again." Ruby howled with lauther and Weiss soon joined her holding their sides and leaning on each other for support, Yang growled and looked back at Blake.

"Not cool Blakey."

"It was just a prank Yang." Blake said.

"Yeah I know, but you had me worried sick!"

Blake's looked soften and looked Yang in the eye.

"Im sorry but you wouldn't listen to us and we had no choice, and I love the fact that you care alot about me."

"Really?" Yang asked

"Really really, so I'll make you a deal, If you don't put your boots by the door, I won't prank you, sounds good?" Blake

asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yang replied.

"Okay, im sorry I scared you." Blake said.

Yang shrugged "Eh its fine, I needed that anyway."

"You sure did dolt, you are so hard headed sometimes." The heiress said the laughing of the Whiterose couple finally calmed down.

"Hey! I thought I was your dolt" Ruby whined, Weiss looked at her.

"You see Ruby, Yangs A dolt, your MY dolt, theres a difference" Weiss replied.

"Oh, awww Weiss" The redhead girl pulled her girlfriend into a hug and rubbed their noses together for Eskimo kisses Weiss giggled and tuged on Rubys hand.

"Come on lets put this stuff away so we can cuddle later." Weiss said and walked off with Ruby close behind her leaving the other couple alone.

"Well cuddling doesn't seem like a bad idea." Blake suggested the blonde agreed.

"Yeah I haven't seen you since classes so I think it would help from the..."

Oh god please no she has that look in her eye Blake knows to well.

"Yang if you make a pun I swear-"

"SHOEtuation." Yang laughed and nudged Blakes side.

"Aww come on kitten don't be like that, I was just messing with ya." Yang said

"You better be." Blake warned.

"Oh I am FURreal this time." Yang said proudly.

"Yang!" Blake hissed and the blonde threw her hands up in defence.

"Ok ok I'll stop, can we still cuddle tho?" Yang asked and Blake sighed.

"Your lucky I love you." Blake said as she and Yang got up to lay on Blakes bunk, Blake wrapped her arms around Yangs waist being the big spoon for a change, but Yang didnt mind one bit she snuggled closer to Blake.

"I love you kitten."

"I love you too my dragon."

The couple both fell into a deep peaceful slumber.


End file.
